Characters
Read about the characters within The Great 4 and beyond! Crash Age: 22 Race: Human Alignment: Chaotic Good A warrior from the future, who came back to make history the way he wanted it to be. His actions were destined to happen, so this explains the situations that they get in (sorta). He is a Paladin with Ki abilities that grant him a new level of strength not seen by normal paladins. Usually a very flirty man, he tries to befriend ladies before fighting. He is very moronic, so he is a silly and lighthearted even when the going gets tough. He usually uses his Gunblade (View this under the weapons wiki) which is his primary weapon. He also tends to use his fists during his ultimate form. (Try to take this seriously please!) Crash's ultimate form is his super saiyan form (called Ki transformation in D&D). This form grants him strength far beyond a normal persons and grants him the ability to fly and a surplus of Ki energy. However, this form makes Crash very tired, and it may cause him to pass out after he descends from that form. He met Frank, Captain Kari, IJ, and PTF in a cave near Sandpoint. This occurrence began The Great 4's adventure. He later had Scarlet as his girlfriend, and they continued to quest and adventure with her along his side. I.J. Age: 35 Race: Human Alignment: Neutral (To be edited later) Captain Kari Age: Around 28,000 (Body Clock stopped at 24 due to radiation poisoning) Race: Koldun Zimlya Elf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Kari Ashotov, More commonly known as Captain or Kari, is an elf from the Island Koldun Zimlya off the coast near Sandpoint. He has been a red potion addict for over three years, and he met Crash, Frank, IJ, and PTF at the cave near Sandpoint. Due to his radiation Poisoning since birth, he has always been fragile and got addicted after starting to adventure with Frank, IJ, and Crash. As a result, he began taking nearly lethal amounts of damage constantly. As a benefit, he now uses the Drunken fighting style to increase precision with his weapon of choice, his Custom modded fast Action Gun-powder Crossbow; the P90. After the meeting with Crash, He and the other adventurers went to many places, one included him getting duel Katanas from the Grim Reaper himself. Over his long life time he has also added many types of undead and abominations to his personal undead army. After many events , including the Literal Apocalypse, And the loss of Frank, The only person he was good friends with, he has started drinking even more heavily. Frank Age: 528 Race: Undead Alignment: Chaotic Neutral A priest that lived ages ago before The Great 4's adventure even started, Frank played an important part in rituals and ceremonies around his rural village. There were strict rules that he had to follow, and this limited him from free time and combat practice. One day however, Frank was faced with a clergyman who had been possessed by demonic forces and he was going to kill the surrounding villagers. Frank struck the clergyman with a ritual dagger, causing the demon to leave, but losing the clergyman in the process. As punishment for killing another human being, Frank was exiled to Hell. He was still 'alive' so it was a harsher experience for him. When he met with the Devil, the Devil made sure his punishment was brutal and grotesque. However, Scarlet, the Devil's wife, saw great potential in Frank. She decided to bring him back to the real world under one condition. He would have to come back with more power to defeat the Devil. It also costed Frank his life, so he was to walk among the people as an undead. He would later return to Hell to fulfill his promise, and for Crash to take Scarlet's hand. Frank uses a duel dagger setup that grants him an ability called the Twilight Beam. A small black and white beam that is made of pure light magic. He also was granted the ability to 'zen'. This is like an energy charge of sorts where Frank can extend his power by x2 if fully charged. Frank was always the serious one, until a later encounter with a man named Jon. Jon was a man in his mid 30's when he met The Great 4, and he eventually joined the group after Frank slayed the Devil and stayed in Hell as the new King of the Underworld. Later, during the PTF fight, Frank realized that Jon was the reincarnation of him (Which is odd cause Frank is undead, but he is technically dead, so a reincarnation is still possible.) They fused bodies (With Frank being the dominant one.) and so Frank got Jon's abilities and his sharp attitude seems to fade every now and then due to Jon's influence. P.T.F. (David) Age: 34 Race: Human (Later revived as an undead) Alignment: Chaotic Evil A man that took part in The Great 4's ''adventure since the beginning. He was quite a dick to everyone, and he only really adventured for himself. A thief that could use tactical maneuvers to outsmart his opponents. He ran an underground trade for quite some time, and due to his poor business practices, he was found by the officials of Sandpoint, and was arrested for 3 months. After his prison sentence, PTF went off to start his own kingdom out of hatred for Sandpoint. His city grew to a population of about 250,000 and he began to raise an army in order to overthrow Sandpoint. Once he led his assault, ''The Great 4 showed up to defend their home city. The battle lasted a good hour, with PTF's army being vanquished by Crash and Frank's team attack. PTF was then killed by The Great 4 and was buried nearby in a cave. 3 years later, a group of necromancers who inhabited PTF's old city came to revive their king. Frank then emerged to tell The Great 4 that an old adversary has returned. PTF came back as a lich powered undead, who had his eyes on Crash due to his jealousy of his glory. PTF came back under the alias of 'David', and he pressed on for revenge. His strength surpassed Crash's Ultimate Form, so he could put a formidable fight. He built an underground base of operations, and he began summoning powerful creatures for battle. The Great 4 arrived and began to battle his minions within this dark cave. With Scarlet now accompanying The Great 4, then have no problem slaying most of the monsters. After a bit of fighting, Crash charges straight for David as a Super Saiyan. David scuttled away so he could gain more power to fight back. He dispelled his minions and ventured into his cave and everyone pressed on. David readied his army, and everyone began battle again. Scarlet went for David, but David dodged, and pummeled her. Crash saw this and began to get enraged (at the time, Crash and Scarlet were going on some dates, so their consideration for each-other was high.) Due to Crash's rage and his overwhelming energy, Crash asceneded into Super Saiyan 2. Crash then destroyed David within minutes, and restored peace to their world once again. Due to David's actions, Scarlet and Crash's relationship grew, and they loved eachother. Greg Silverskin Age: 25 Race: Half-orc Alignment: Neutral Evil PTF's awkward son who didn't last very long with the Great 4. He just met up with them, went on a few quests, but then started doing some despicable things. He wielded a greataxe and knew some minor healing magic. After I.J. located him in Sandpoint, he was killed by the Great 4, never to remembered again. Nathan Age: ??? Race: Avian Alignment: Neutral A bird from space who came down looking for upgrades to his ship. He wields duel laser pistols and a short sword. He joined with the Great 4 due to an accidental meeting in a bar. He had a crew that would accompany him and act as support. He was there during the Devil fight, but he never helped in anyway. His ship was destroyed, crew died, and then he died later from the undead PTF coming back for revenge. Prince Mark Age: 16 Race: Human Alignment: Lawful Neutral The Prince of the city of Ellond. A Warrior with psychic powers that can manipulate his inner chakras for powerful attacks and abilities. Comes from a rich family who is royal, he tries to keep the peace between his city and others. One day, he went out to gather an army so he could defend his city from ongoing attacks. He then met warriors, Crash, Frank, Jon, Nathan, and Captain Kari. He 'recruited' them, however more troops were never needed anymore due to his new allies' powers. A very serious young man who uses his power for good, but he doesn't get out of hand. Due to him being lawful neutral, he abides by all rules and only gets chaotic if he's in extreme danger. He even tries to reason with minor enemies before dueling with them. Often seen with a longsword by his side, he lives to fight for justice and equality, even if it takes his life. Scarlet Age: 845 (Looks 23) Race: Half Human, Half Demon Alignment: Neutral Good The 'wife' to the Devil himself, she helped Frank escape hell years ago, however it took his race so he went from a human to an undead. Frank promised to return to hell with more power to defeat the devil so she can be free from his rule. She may be his wife, but she never liked him. She was just forced to be with him so they could make offspring, but that never happened. She later got freed by the Great 4 and she walked free on Earth. She lived in the Great 4's cave for 2 months until she got a house within Sandpoint. As Crash has said "She may be different, but shes the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire existence." Crash then tried to flirt his way to her appreciation. They eventually made love, and became a couple even if they are a different race (partially). She can use arcana magic and an armblade ability, she is a valuable member to the Great 4, as well as Crash's life.